1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-faced clock capable of indicating domestic and foreign times different from each other at its both sides, and more particularly to a double-faced clock having two clock parts which has a device adapted to adjust one of the two times while maintaining the other time and which is more slimmed in thickness.
2. Description of The Prior Art
A general clock can indicate a time at its only one side so that it can not show a time to many people simultaneously. In order to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantage, there is well known a clock which indicates a time at its both sides.
The known clock comprises two clock parts which show a time in the opposite directions and which are attached to each other with a central division plate interposed therebetween. One of the two clock parts contains the same gear group as that of the other clock part to rotate the hands of the clock parts. One of the gear groups of clock parts is engaged with and driven by a driving gear. A shaft of the driving gear is extended rearward beyond the central division plate and a driving gear mounted on the other end of the shaft is engaged with and drives the other gear group.
The known clock is driven by rotation of the driving shaft so that the two clock parts show an identical time with each other at the opposite sides. Accordingly, the known clock can not indicate times of two countries different from each other but indicate only one time at its both sides.
Recently, as cultural and economic exchanges and a trip abroad are progressively activated, it is necessary to observe times of two or more countries simultaneously. For that purpose, it is general that user must purchase two or more clocks separately and then observe the clocks alternatively.
In addition, there has been proposed an all nations' clock which has a rotating time displaying disk on which names of a plurality of countries or capitals are printed at its circumference. However, it is difficult to read a time of certain country in the all nations' clock. That is, since a plurality of country's names are arranged on the time displaying disk, it is considerably confused that which of the country's names must be standardized to read a time of given country. Furthermore, since hour, minute and second hands of the clock are entangled with the plurality of country's names and hour marks (i.e., 1, 2, 3, - - - ), it is required great skill to read a given time.